Sasuke Uchiha the idiot
by Chiabride
Summary: Naruto is Hokage and is married to Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura have a one night stand that ends badly with Sakura becoming pregnant. Real summary inside. Trust me it's worth reading. Rated T for now Sakura H.x? Naruto U. x Hinata H.


Sasuke Uchiha... The Idiot.

Written by: Chia-bride

Chapter 01: Part one of the first trimester

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I am borrowing it not to make profit but to write fun fanfiction for myself and who ever is interested in reading this story. If you do like this story I thank you and hope you post a response to what you like about it. Just so we are all clear I like to read fanfiction more then write it.

Summary: Au story: A what if story having to do with Sasuke never leaving the villiage and Naruto as Hokage: Sakura Haruno after so long of being faithful to only Sasuke Uchiha believed she had finally achieved her childhood dream only to be tossed aside the very next day by said Uchiha. Years later fate will show Sasuke that when he turned away Sakura he just might have lost the only chance left that he had at getting a family. Or does he?

There was no way to describe what happened that night but the next morning had to be described as heart breaking as she was tossed aside like a piece of trash. Forced out of his apartment an hour after they were finished she was hurtting not just emotionally but physically as well. After that night the only time she would see him was if Naruto dragged them both out to catch up and avoid Hokage work. Even then Sasuke avoided speaking to her. Having been feeling sick for sometime now and not wanting to continue feeling the hurt that his presence caused she'd leave early. Days later when the feeling of being sick and throwing up was to much she went to Tsunade who now as a retired Hokage spent her days working as a medic nin in the hospital. A job that seemed alot less stressful then when she was a Hokage.

The news had been shocking. "P-pregnant?" Sakura stuttered. Tsunade who had just finished examing her pink haired patient nodded. "From what I've found yes your pregnant. Right now I can't tell you how many but for now I can say that the chakra is strong." Tsunade said nodding at this and Sakura... promptly fainted. Weeks later when Sakura got up the courage to return did she find out that she was not pregnant with one or two babies but three. That was when she explained how she had become pregnant and who was the father, Though Sakura could see the dissapointment in Tsunade's eyes, it didn't stay the woman just let out a sigh and hugged her where Sakura then began to cry as her fears just caused the tears to flow. So many questions came to mind all at one that it overwhelmed her and she cried even harder into her former sensei's shoulder Tsunade just patted her head.

Sakura's mother had been shocked for one thing and dissapointed with her for another she had cried as well. She explained as best she could and her mother asked her if the father new but Sakura explained that in not so many words that he practically didn't care about what happened to her after that night. That was the day Sakura found out where she her inner Sakura. The pregnant pink haired shinobi had to litterally hold her mother down and stop her drastic... Like going after a certain Uchiha clan member with a butcher knife like the woman was threatening to do. "I'LL KILL THE BASTARD!!!!" she had exclaimed. It had taken a while for her mother to calm down and when she did they talked about how they would handel their situation.

The two ideas that her mother had come up with were turned down as quickly as they had been brought up. Adoption was out of the question if one of any of them were to end up as shinobis and then somehow activated the sharingan questions would pop up. The other idea was out of the question all together so she decided then and there no matter what happened she would raise them herself. Her mother ofcourse interjected saying that they would raise the babies together. "What about being a shinobi it's a dangerous profession especially for medic nins and now that your pregnant you can't train any more since it may hurt the babies?" Her mother asked a worry that had been in her mind ever since she first heard the news but the answer now didn't seem so bad now that she had decided what to do.

"No choice I'll have to give up being a ninja."

Author's note: And that was chapter one. It feels so good to be writing again I sure hope some one likes this story. So much will happen in the next chapter I have no idea where to begin but I know I've got good ideas. See you in the next chapter.

Sneak peak of chapter 02: Due to a drunken slip up almost the entire villiage finds out about Sakura's pregnancy.


End file.
